


Pen in Trouble

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angry Shizuo, Fanfiction Author, Gen, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erika - a fan of Shizaya stories - shows one to Shizuo, a certain author finds herself running for her life. [Contains Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PendulumDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076869) by [PendulumDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath). 



A rapist is a kind of person Shizuo considers vile and evil, and not even in the last moments of his life will he willingly spend time in their company. He's taken pleasure in saving near-victims of such low-life humans, and by that many should know in case they don't want to be beaten that he passionately hates rapists.

However, a chance encounter with Erika revealed to him that at least one person in this world disagrees, and through a fictional story of his life, depicted him as the very disgusting soul he would rather be eaten alive than to be associated with in any way.

Which is why, the following hour has him storming into a small apartment and, for a good ten minutes, chasing after a long-haired and utterly terrified lady down the streets of Ikebukuro. Once exhaustion has quickly taken over, Shizuo has her in his mercy for a short period until two acquaintances hastily snatch her from his clutches.

A roar is heard as Celty speeds off on her motorbike, all the way to Shinra's.

At approximately 3 pm, a fair-looking female is sitting on the patient bed in the Kishitani residence. The doctor who treated her very bloody wounds is absent due to a sudden call. The only one to keep her bandaged self company, is the sudden intruder Orihara Izaya, the other acquaintance at the scene.

He enters the white room with grace, though she hardly reacts to his presence and simply stays quiet, her mind seemingly fixated on something, somehow more fascinating than him. Izaya notices something upon her partly covered face, and after snatching a roll of tissue from a nearby table, he tears a piece, crumbles it, and shows it before her eyes.

She hardly blinks.

"There's some residue of blood near your lip." Izaya informs.

The girl's face contorts into a frown, and for the first time, she looks up at him. Her lack of a bewildered or horrified look slightly annoys the almighty informant. As she points to the object extended to her, she speaks...

"I like it folded."

Izaya is taken aback, but nevertheless throws the 'garbage' away and summons another piece, this time folding it neatly like a handkerchief. When he hands it to her, she takes it, and rubs the whole area around her mouth, effectively removing the dirt missed by his often clumsy friend.

"My name is Orihara Izaya, what's yours?"

Neither does the question earn him much of a reaction, and he's beginning to grow tired of her. Although he's fully aware of what she writes about him, of what Erika must have shown Shizuo, he prefers to punish her more 'professionally', than to strangle her and at the sametime, beat her in the middle of a crowded street.

"Call me Pen."

"Nah. I think I'll call you Pen-chan~!"

The girl named 'Pen' looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, which earns her a wide grin; finally he has a desirable reaction. After nearly two minutes of staring, Pen looks back down at her hands, at the tissue she is holding, and whispers...

"Alright."

She fails to notice that smile turn Cheshire Cat wide.

To break the awkward silence now that he is no longer tired of, who officially goes by the name, _PendulumDeath_ , Izaya speaks up again. Damn, the girl really is quiet, and disturbingly calm.

"Ne, Pen-chan, what were you thinking about when I came in?"

She blushes, and her hold on the tissue tightens. Izaya looks on surprised, unsure why she is suddenly uncomfortable. 'Don't tell me...'. With a stuttering voice and quivering lips, Pen answers the question with eyes barely looking at the informant, despite having turned towards him, as the words slip from her mouth.

"I~I...I was...wondering if I should have Shizuo take revenge on you again....for....you know..."

She never finishes, and dares not to when a switchblade is produced before her two, now very wide eyes. By the time Shinra returns, he finds his once perfectly white room covered in red, and his patient lying spread upon the floor, eagerly writing on the floor with the same red substance, in what appears to be titled as...

_**Chapter 61 of Blind Fury** _

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Celty, back from her run around the city, comes home to find the patient room empty, clean, and quiet. She soon finds Shinra typing on his computer, talking to what she believes is a client. Tapping his shoulder, she gains his attention, and in an instant produces a message before his eyes.

[Where's your patient from earlier?]

Shinra sighs. The look of his face cries distressful news, and what she hears next startles her helmet off.

"She nearly bled to death after receiving several stab wounds from where I have no clue. I've been keeping in touch with her doctors, who say she's close to entering a coma."

He pauses, before adding,

"The strangest thing is, from the moment I found her, to this very second, she is still writing words on any surface she can find, sentences that add up to a story. I'm guessing she's a writer, but, also a very persistent one."

By the following day, the fictitious story known as _Blind Fury_ , receives a chapter update.

 

 


End file.
